


*** Episode 1 ***

by cluz1babe



Series: *** Strong Tongue and Slender Fingers *** [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angels, Angst, Beta Wanted, Canon Compliant, Cass is Canon, Castiel's Nickname is Cass (Supernatural), Constructive Criticism Welcome, Demons, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Folklore, Gen, Gods, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Okay fine I'll write cas, Origin Myths, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Suggestions welcome, canon researcher welcome, co-developers welcome, comments welcome, continuity help welcome, don't be mad if I spell it wrong, requests welcome, warnings added to each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluz1babe/pseuds/cluz1babe
Summary: A woman who can't stay dead, has strange abilities, and seeks out Dean and Sam for help.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Other(s), Castiel/Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Other(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Reader/Other(s), Sam Winchester/Other(s), Sam/Other(s)
Series: *** Strong Tongue and Slender Fingers *** [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562545
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. *** You Meet the Boys ***

**Author's Note:**

> First 2 chapters are in a bad format.
> 
> This is the reader insert version of “Klee”, which I just felt needed improvement before moving forward. With the exception of characters who are "dead" on the show, it's as canon as possible (I try to fact-check as much as possible). Taking place after season 14 (up to a few years after). I wrote it kind of like a script because that's just how I am. Smut coming in this series, eventually. If you read this version, you will miss some information, but check my "Works" for the other versions. I also have alt scenes ready to go when the series gets to that point.
> 
> Because I am very visual, I have symbols to look out for.  
> For PG Version ~  
> For Reader Insert ***  
> The original version does not have any symbols.
> 
> Tumblr  
> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't stay dead, and seek out Dean and Sam for help. You also have strange abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This "Episode" has been Beta'd by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_OMalley/pseuds/Cassidy_OMalley

Early evening. Summer. Bar buzzing with people. You’re sitting at the bar, lollipop in your mouth, lighting matches with your fingers. You touch the condensation on your glass and as your fingers move, the water travels in a trail. When some hunters at a table begin talking, you raise the hood of your jacket and listen to the three hunters (ranging from late 20s - late 50s) at the table behind you.

HUNTER 1  
We have to move out.

HUNTER 2  
I thought the case was 50 miles from here.

HUNTER 1  
Winchesters. Don’t know about you, but I’d prefer not getting involved. Or in their way.

HUNTER 3  
They create all the problems, then pretend like they helped by fixing them.

You smile to yourself. A driver sits next to you.

DRIVER  
So I hear you need a ride?

YOU  
Yeah, I’m only headed to Ocean City.

DRIVER  
Really? What’s out there?

You throw him a smile.

. . . . . . . . . . 

Inside the cab of a semi. You’re asleep, with your head lying against the window. The driver pulls off to a spot in the middle of nowhere, causing you to wake up.

YOU  
Are we there?

You look around, groggy.

YOU  
Where are we?

The driver attacks you. Pulling you forward with his hands.

. . . . . . . . . . 

EXT. TRUCK

The truck rocks back and forth as the struggle inside continues. You manage to escape without your jacket and start running, but the driver pulls out a gun and shoots you. Your lifeless body, along with your bag, lay on the ground for hours. After dark, the grass around you grows. The individual blades wrap around your fingers, hands, arms, and legs. As they wrap around your head, you take in a quiet, deep breath. You sit up and look around. You pull yourself up and as you do, the blades of grass die and fall off. The bullet falls out of your back. Looking down, you see an outline of dead grass where you were lying. After looking in all directions, you pick up your bag and the bullet and begin walking towards the highway.

. . . . . . . . . . 

EXT. THE HIGHWAY - EVENING

As you walk on the side of the highway, you turn to look behind you and see it. The black Impala that you’ve been looking for. The car rushes past you. You look up and see a starling on a lamp post. You stare at it for a moment and it looks back at you, head tilting. The bird flies off. You smile and continue to walk.

. . . . . . . . . . 

EXT. SIDEWALK - THE NEXT NIGHT

You see Sam and Dean talking. You study them for a moment as you take a piece of candy and put it in your mouth. Before walking toward them, you crouch down and touch the grass. Your hand digs into the dirt. When you pull it out, about 3 worms come with it.

YOU  
Thank you.

The starling you saw earlier, picks a worm and flies off. You run your hands through your hair. Taking steps forward you don’t notice the jagged edge on the side of a bumper of an old van you brush past. Your jeans catch on the car and you get stuck. You pull your leg to break free, but you don’t come loose.

YOU  
Dammit! Come on.

The sound of your struggle gets the attention of Sam and Dean who notice a big truck speeding down the road. Dean tries to get your attention by waving his arms in the air.

DEAN  
Hey!  
(Pause)  
Hey!

Sam and Dean run across the street to help.

You feel arms wrap around you and pull you back. You are so preoccupied with getting loose and lost in your thoughts that it takes you by surprise. They all watch as the truck rushes through. After a few seconds of just realizing you almost died (again), you force the arms off of you. You take a defensive stance and come face to face with Castiel.

CASTIEL  
Just trying to help.

After a few seconds, you relax. Sam and Dean arrive.

YOU  
Sorry. I’m... Um... Obviously, not used to being helped out much. I mean, I’m not exactly…

You gesture to show you’re kind of a mess. You see the tear in your pants.

YOU  
And now I’m worse.

SAM  
You were really close to being hit.

YOU  
Yeah, I realize.

Sam puts his right hand out.

SAM  
My name is Sam.

You accept Sam’s hand and shake it.

YOU  
Y/N.

Dean slightly pushes Sam aside and offers his hand.

DEAN  
And I’m Dean.

You accept.

YOU  
Hi.

After a bit of awkward silence, Dean decides to speak up again.

DEAN  
Well, I bet you need a drink after that near-death experience. 

YOU  
Sure.

DEAN  
Oh, by the way, this is Cass.

You smile at Castiel but quickly look away without making eye contact.

YOU  
Thank you.

Dean sends you in the direction of the bar. He walks behind you, pausing with Sam.

DEAN  
Dude, I need this.

SAM  
Since when do you need this?

DEAN  
Always. I always need this.

At a loss for words, Sam sighs.

DEAN  
Just tell me. Do you want in on this? Because if not, I’m going to make a move.

SAM  
I think I’m good, Dean.

Dean looks over at Castiel.

CASTIEL  
What?

DEAN  
Where is your head, lately? I’m offering you a chance with her and you don’t even seem to notice.

Annoyed, Castiel pointedly answers Dean, who doesn’t seem to notice Cass’s tone as being unusual.

CASTIEL  
No. Thank. You.

Dean smiles, hits his brother’s arm, and runs off to join you. Sam smiles at his brother’s ridiculous behavior.

. . . . . . . . . . 

INT. MOTEL BAR - LATER

Sam watches as Dean heavily hits on you. He is smiling and talking to you, flirtatiously grazing your hand as he gives you a fresh drink. Castiel suddenly appears next to Sam.

CASTIEL  
It’s only a few ghosts. I’m sure it will be a simple in and out job. Where’s Dean?

SAM  
Dean is...

Sam looks over the table where Dean and you are sitting.

SAM  
Being Dean.

Castiel looks over at the table and sees Dean touching your arm. You return the flirtations with a smile and brush your leg against his.

CASTIEL  
What have you learned about her?

SAM  
You should probably ask Dean. He’s been talking to her for the last hour and a half. She’s been coming on to him harder than he is to her.

Castiel looks back at the table.

CASTIEL  
Interesting. I’m not sure I trust her.

SAM  
What makes you say that?

CASTIEL  
I don’t like the way Dean is flirting with her.

SAM  
What are you talking about? He’s doing what he always does.

Castiel looks at Dean, disapprovingly.

CASTIEL  
He’s being too honest about it. Being that open is dangerous.

SAM  
Cass, are you…jealous?

Castiel looks at Sam, genuinely confused.

CASTIEL  
Of what?

Dean joins Sam and Castiel as you walk away.

DEAN  
Damsel in distress.

Castiel & Sam recognize this as a code for a trap.

SAM  
What the plan?

DEAN  
My plan is to leave with her. You two can pretend to save me in an hour or so.

SAM  
An hour? Dean, if this is a trap, you can’t just willingly fall into it.

DEAN  
It’s a risk I’m willing to take.

Noticing the ridiculous smile on Dean’s face, Sam rolls his eyes.

SAM  
Is she even your type?

DEAN  
Uh, yeah.

CASTIEL  
I don’t think it’s a good idea.

DEAN  
Yeah? When is the last time you saw a woman like that?

CASTIEL  
Dean, just because it’s a trap, doesn’t mean it’s okay to use her for sex.

DEAN  
Oh, I’m not. She invited me to her room. I promise I’ll be careful by thoroughly checking everything out. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a trap to fall into.

DEAN winks and walks away.

. . . . . . . . . . 

EXT. NEAR THE MOTEL ROOMS - MOMENTS LATER

DEAN catches up with you.

DEAN  
Hey, I thought we were having a good time.

You smile.

YOU  
We were.

DEAN  
Why did you run off?

YOU  
If I were running, you wouldn’t have found me.

. . . . . . . . . . 

INT. MOTEL ROOM - LATER

You and Dean are making out on one of the beds. You are under him. He pushes his hips into you. You breathe heavily at first, moaning, lightly. As Dean keeps going, your moans get louder. He moves to remove your pants, but you push his hands back, he looks up at you.

YOU  
Not yet. Keep going.

He gets back on top of you and continues. He adds a kiss. You moan louder.

YOU  
Yes.

You keep moaning until you orgasm and Dean pauses.

DEAN  
Did you just—?

You nod your head.

DEAN  
Damn, that is so hot.

He smiles and kisses you. Suddenly the door flies open and Sam & Castiel come into the room. Dean & you stop and look toward the door. Dean frustratingly yells at the guys.

DEAN  
Oh, come on!


	2. *** The Boys' Motel Room ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added translations.

You are sitting in a chair as Sam & Dean question you.

DEAN  
Stop playing games. We know you were following us.

YOU  
You didn’t seem to care ten minutes ago.

DEAN  
How did you get into that room, anyway? There weren’t any bags. No personal belongings. So I know it wasn’t yours.

YOU  
It was vacant. I managed.

SAM  
So, you needing to be rescued was just a coincidence.

You give them a disgusted look. Dean takes out a bottle and shakes it up.

YOU  
I’m not helpless. I could probably take care of you right now and leave. Unfortunately... I do need your help.

Dean turns and grabs a glass from the counter. He pours a sick looking, slightly chunky liquid into a glass.

DEAN  
Right, well...

Dean takes a look at the glass and cringes. He turns back around and sets the glass on the table in front of you.

DEAN  
Maybe you could tell us what really happened.

You look at the guys and cross your arms.

YOU  
What the hell is that?

DEAN  
It’s a test.

YOU  
That looks disgusting. I’m not drinking it.

Dean pushes the glass to you. You can smell it from where you’re sitting. You cringe and almost gag.

SAM  
You’re going to drink it one way or another. We can force you.

YOU  
I dare you to try.

After realizing they aren’t going to let you get by without drinking, you take the glass and look at the liquid. You look at the guys.

SAM  
Trust me, the longer you look at it, the worse it—

You swallow the entire glass. You set the glass down and look at Sam and Dean.

SAM  
Gets.

YOU  
Doesn’t taste as bad as it looks or smells. I’ve had worse.

DEAN  
Let’s start with your real name.

YOU  
Y/N.

Dean and Sam look at each other. Castiel walks into the room, closing the door behind him. Your body stiffens when you realize he’s standing and staring at you. You look up at Dean.

YOU  
Is something wrong with him?

DEAN  
No— Well, I guess it depends—

SAM  
Did you find anything?

CASTIEL  
No. You have her bag, don’t you?

Castiel notices you are not tied up.

CASTIEL  
Why is she not restrained?

SAM  
She’s been cooperating. She even drank the stuff on her own.

CASTIEL  
It isn’t guaranteed to work on everything. Rowena said there were pieces of the potion missing.

YOU  
Potion?

SAM  
It’s harmless to humans.

YOU  
To humans?

Castiel pulls a very long phone cord out of the wall.

YOU  
That’s definitely going on your bill.

CASTIEL  
You aren’t human, are you?

YOU  
I’m unharmed.

Castiel begins tying you to the chair.

YOU  
This seems extreme and unnecessary.

CASTIEL  
I don’t know what you’re capable of.

When he finishes, Castiel starts rifling through her bag. You start to get defensive.

YOU  
That’s none of your business.

He pulls out clothes and books and even a few ids. At the bottom of the bag, he finds a bunch of wrappers. He looks at them, then shows one to the guys.

DEAN  
Quite a sweet tooth you have there.

SAM  
Are you a trickster?

YOU  
A what?

DEAN  
There’s only one thing we know of that likes candy this much.

You stare at them.

DEAN  
Tricksters.

You laugh at them.

YOU  
Like what? Loki?

DEAN  
Well, Loki’s dead, so…

YOU

Daeth I yma yn chwilio am—

_I came here looking for—_

YOU cringe then look at them.

YOU

Ewch yn sgriwio eich hun.

_Go screw yourself._

Dean looks at Castiel.

DEAN  
Was that Esperanto?

CASTIEL  
That was Welsh.

YOU

Ĉu vi volas, ke mi parolu Esperanton?

_Do you want me to speak Esperanto?_

CASTIEL  
That was Esperanto.

The guys all look at each other in confusion.

SAM  
We can’t help you if we can’t understand you.

You nod toward Castiel.

YOU

Je parie beau là-bas peut me comprendre.

_I bet handsome over there can understand me._

Castiel almost looks at you with a smile but very quickly regains his composure. You wink at him. He bends forward and looks straight at your face, putting a hand on each side of the chair. You straighten your face.

CASTIEL  
What are you?

YOU  
They—This isn’t going to be easy for either of us.

Dean looks through some of your stuff, including your ids.

SAM  
Okay.

Sam starts saying something in Latin. You look at him like he’s crazy.

YOU

You think I’m possessed. Wow. How have you made it this far?

Male latine loqueris!

_Your Latin is horrible!_

You look at Castiel again.

YOU

Scio intellegis me. Et quomodo potestis audire huic?

_I know you can understand me. How do you listen to this?_

Sam stops and looks at Dean when his words are having no effect. He notices Dean’s demeanor has changed.

SAM  
Dean?

Dean walks over to Castiel and hands him one of the ids. Castiel gets really angry and lunges at you, pulling out his angel blade.

CASTIEL  
Why do you have an id with this name?

You look at the id. It says Claire Novak.

YOU  
I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Sam looks at the id.

Castiel grabs your face and places the tip of the blade to your chest, continuing to interrogate you.

YOU  
What is wrong with you?

CASTIEL  
Tell me how you know that name!

YOU  
She’s important to you. Why?

You look at the other two men.

YOU  
She’s important to all of you.

You think for a few seconds, then shake your head.

YOU  
No. That doesn’t make sense.

DEAN  
What?

YOU  
I met her.

CASTIEL  
Where?

You stare at him, indignantly. Dean decides it’s time to step in.

DEAN  
Cass.

Castiel’s blade begins to pierce your skin, causing blood to drip down your chest.

YOU  
What is that?

Realizing you are terrified, Dean interrupts, pulling Castiel away.

DEAN  
Cass!

You suddenly seem to fall into a trance for a few seconds, your eyes glazed over, becoming opalescent. When you come out of it, you look at Castiel.

YOU

Ome elasa adagita oi?

_Can you understand this?_

Everyone in the room looks shocked.

CASTIEL

Enochian gen elasa om irgil?

_How do you know Enochian?_

YOU

Om ol ge gen bagile.

_I don’t know._

Sometimes languages are easy. They teach me.

DEAN  
Who are they?

YOU  
Don’t know.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel stand around you.

CASTIEL  
What are you?

YOU  
Ugh. Annoyed.

You pause and decide to start giving real answers.

YOU  
I don’t know exactly what I am. That’s why I came looking for you. (Looking at Castiel) Well, those two, anyway. I don’t know who you are.

SAM  
Why exactly did you come looking for us?

YOU  
I need to get rid of the voices in my head. They get worse every day.

SAM  
Do they tell you to do bad things?

You stare at Sam with contempt.

SAM  
Right. Sorry. Bad Joke.

YOU  
You should probably let him stick to being the smartass. You don’t seem great at it.

SAM  
For not being possessed, you sound an awful lot like a demon.

YOU  
So anyway… The voices mostly give me information, languages, useless trivia. Most of the time, what they say makes no sense. Like they’re playing games.

DEAN  
Yet, you don’t have any clue who they are or what they want?

YOU  
They want me to be one of them. They’ve been pushing that since I was 15.

CASTIEL  
How old are you now?

You completely ignore Castiel.

YOU  
I thought I was schizophrenic for years, but... I can also do things that don’t seem normal. For humans.

You look at Castiel.

YOU  
They really don’t like you for some reason.

SAM  
Even though he saved you?

You shrug.

YOU  
To be fair, he didn’t save me, and he’s threatened me. When that was on me, everything lit up. As if they were screaming. Thanks, though. I’d forgotten what it feels like to be scared for my life. Haven’t needed to. I heard you’re the experts on that issue.

Suddenly, you gasp and close your eyes. Your face scrunches up in pain. Castiel walks to you and places two fingers on your forehead. He hears all sorts of voices in hundreds of languages. He listens to the voices in your head for a few moments before turning to the guys, his face showing his shock.

CASTIEL  
She’s not lying about the voices.

You pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr  
> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


	3. *** A Hidden Power ***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You share some flashes of your past with one of the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED to add the rest of this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. There has been marriage, illnesses, and death in my family the past month.
> 
> I have been trying the story format. I hope it is good. If not, I will go back to "script" format. (I know it's not proper script.)

Inside the motel room, Castiel walked around the bed you were lying on, carrying a mirror. Sam and Dean talked near the sink. Sam sighed. “She could just be immune to that stuff. For all we know, she’s human.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Castiel appeared next to Dean. “We don’t need to worry. I’m not detecting anything unusual, other than the voices.”  
  
Sam went to the table, now displaying various items from your bag. “So, she’s really hearing voices.”  
  
“It’s more troublesome than that, and I made it worse.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“When I touched her earlier-”  
  
Castiel was cut short by Dean. “You mean when you attacked her?”  
  
“I didn’t attack her.”  
  
Sam shifted. “You kinda did.”  
  
“Anyway, she understood Enochian.”  
  
“Is that how she picks up the languages?”  
  
“I don’t think so. However, I may have unintentionally given her access to Angel Radio. There’s something unusual under it all. She’s not only hearing Angel Radio. She’s hearing a few languages that I don’t recognize.”  
  
You stirred on the bed. Glancing at you for a moment, Castiel changed his tune. “We should figure out what’s going on with her.”  
  
“We came here to deal with weird crap happening at some old park, not to decode crazy chick radio.”  
  
You groaned and pushed yourself up.  
  
“Hey,” Sam walked over and sat down on the opposite bed. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m great.”  
  
Dean grabbed a glass of water and brought it to you. “There are still a few details we need before we can help you.”  
  
You took a drink of the water. “Did you call any of them?”  
  
“Yeah. I’m sorry about all of that.” Sam motion to Castiel. “It’s just… We’re very protective of our people.”  
  
“Understandable.” You grinned at him, weakly.  
  
Dean crossed his arms. “Are you an angel?”  
  
For a moment, you were puzzled but abruptly started laughing. Everyone else in the room just stared at you.  
  
“What’s so funny?”  
  
“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever been asked.”  
  
Sam frowned. “Why?”  
  
“Come on, angels aren’t real.”  
  
Dean and Sam looked at Castiel, then Sam turned back to you.  
  
“You believe that?”  
  
You leaned back. “Of course. I mean, none of that God or Angel crap is real. If it were, I’m sure at least one of them would’ve listened to me at some point.”  
  
“What do you believe in?”  
  
“Demons, gods, various monsters, spirits, elementals… But the God? Angels? No.”  
  
Sam lifted his head to Dean. You followed his gaze. “What?”  
  
Dean nodded to Castiel. “There’s one standing right over there.”  
  
“One what?”  
  
Sam rose and walked over to your things, now displayed on the table.  
  
“Angel,” Dean said.  
  
You looked at Castiel and scoffed. He looked offended.  
  
“Yeah, okay.”  
  
You took another sip as Sam picked up a vial of clear fluid sitting on the table. Castiel grabbed a book and flipped through it.  
  
“Cass?” Dean tried to talk him into showing off.  
  
“No.” Castiel leaned back, trying to appear uninterested.  
  
“Come on, man. No epic wings or glowing eyes?”  
  
“Technically, I’m no longer affiliated. Remember?” Castiel sighed, “She won’t believe anything she sees or hears right now, anyway.”  
  
“I guess we don’t have a way to prove he’s really an angel.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes, tossed the book he was peeking through on the table, and spun toward you. Disgruntled, he walked to the bed and stood next to you. He reached out his hand. You flinched, so he changed his tone, slightly.  
  
“I’m not going to hurt you.”  
  
He bent his knees and sank next to the bed.  
  
“My name is Castiel. I’m an angel.”  
  
“Castiel?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I see.” You studied him. “The angel Castiel?”  
  
Cass nodded.  
  
“Uh-huh. As in Wings of Desire?” You teased.  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“Is that a porn?” Dean’s grin was unmistakable. “What have you been up to, Cass?”  
  
“It’s a depressing movie about bored angels who are obsessed with humans. They sulk around in trench-coats, being creepy, and wishing they were mortal. But you got the name wrong.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Castiel was vexed.  
  
“His name is Cassiel.”  
  
He stood up, looking like he was about to pull out his hair. “We need answers. Now.”  
  
“You want to know what I know about myself?”  
  
“That’d be nice.” Dean included.  
  
After trying to avoid the interaction, you finally decided that divulging this particular secret wasn’t dangerous.  
  
“I need saltwater and someone to connect with. One of you.”  
  
“For what?” Sam inquired.  
  
“Telling you will be more difficult than showing you.”  
  
Dean smirked, “Lucky for you, we always carry salt.”  
  
“No. I need natural saltwater.”  
  
You pointed to the vial of fluid in Sam’s hand. “I need that.”  
  
Sam passed you the vial. Castiel was about to sit on the bed, but you stopped him, turning your face toward your knees. “Not you.” He tried to give you an apologetic smile and stood.  
  
Dean stepped forward. “Alright. I guess I’ll volunteer.” He sat on the bed in front of you and smiled flirtatiously. “Hi.”  
  
You glared at him for a second but still winked. You opened the vial and put some water on your hands.  
  
“What is this, like dream walking?”  
  
“Absolutely not.”  
  
You realized your chest still had a puncture wound and wiped it with the water. It healed, which surprised everyone else. You drank the remaining liquid.  
  
“If you see them… Just pretend that you don’t.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
You grabbed his hands and held on tight.

  
There was a sudden swirl of images being shared between them: Someone running through a swamp. Demons being exercised. Puppies. Vampires. The Mark. You looking in a mirror. Dean meeting Castiel.  
  
Before either of them realized it, they were being forced out of the trance. Out of instinct to defend yourself, you grabbed on to the hand touching your shoulder. As if a jolt of electricity hit, you jumped off of the bed. “Shit!”  
  
Dean fell to the floor. In a daze, he laughed, “You gotta be kiddin’ me.”  
  
You squeezed your eyes shut and pressed your back against the wall. When you opened your eyes, Castiel was standing right in front of you. You reached out and sort of poked him with your fingers. He leaned back when your fingers made contact due to the little bit of force you put behind your hand. “Fuck. So… So you’re real, and you really are a—” You wobbled to the side.  
  
Cass tried to steady you, but you avoided him, swatting his hand away. “Stop. I know why they don’t want me interacting with you.”  
  
Sam stood over his brother. “Dean?”  
  
He smiled up at him. “That’s one of the weirdest things I’ve ever done.”  
  
Sam’s head whipped around. “What did you do to him?”  
  
“That can happen sometimes. He’ll be better in an hour. Maybe.” You turned your attention back to Cass. “Why would you do that?”  
  
“You were both out of it for nearly two hours.”  
  
Dean sat up. “Really? It seemed like we barely started.” There was a hint of slurring in his speech.  
  
“It works like sleeping patterns on some people. Only instead of having a dream that seems like hours when it was only five minutes, it can seem like only five seconds over a long period of actual time.”  
  
Dean dragged himself onto one of the beds and lied down.  
  
Sam looked miffed. “I thought you said it would be easier.”  
  
“It usually is. I’m not exactly an expert on any of my abilities!” Your hands started shaking. You made your way to your bag and took some money out of a hidden pouch. Dean began snoring. “Maybe he was just tired.” Looking at your cash, you sighed. “Is there a soda machine somewhere?”  
  
“This place doesn’t even have an ice machine, but it’s just a few hours until morning.”  
  
You sat down and cupped your forehead. “Great.”  
  
“What’s wrong with you?”  
  
“Lately, if I use my powers, I sort of crash.”  
  
Castiel looked out of the window. “I think there was a diner a few blocks away.”  
  
Sam shrugged. “You like pancakes?”  
  
Dean suddenly stopped snoring and sleepily looked up. “Pancakes?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr  
> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


	4. *** More Than They Bargained For ***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More revelations, new monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not long, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. Hopefully I will get more out in the next few days.

Dean barely managed to throw a leg over the edge of the bed before he fell back to sleep. Sam’s phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and scowled.  
“PATIENCE”  
He answered the call, placing the phone to his ear. “Hey. What’s up?”

You attempted to relieve your shakes by pacing a very small space in the room while Castiel watched. Sam left the room before either of you noticed him moving away. When the door shut, you turned at the sound.

“I’ll be back.”

“Wh-where are you going?”

“I’m going to talk to someone.”

You raised your shoulders in a question. Before you could speak a word, Castiel had disappeared. “Great.”

Sam came into the room from outside and started putting some stuff into his bag.

“What’s goin’ on?”

“We have to go to the park.”

“You guys have to go?”

“You’re coming too.” He handed you the empty bag.

“Uh, no. I thought we were going to the diner.”

“We have to take care of this first.”

“Why does it seem like your plans changed all of the sudden?” Your question caught him off guard.

“Um…” He struggled. “Because most of the activity happens close to sunrise.”

“I’d think going when it’s the most active is also the most dangerous.”

“Is something wrong? Because I thought you were looking to us for help.”

You looked into his eyes. “I’m not a hunter. I don’t go after things that are incorporeal.”

“Well, that’s too bad.”

You scoffed. Sam threw a pillow at Dean, who quickly sat up. Sam looked around the room, confused.

“Where’s Cas?”

You shrugged. “I guess you’ll have to hunt for him.”

\- - - - - - - - - 

You all pulled up to the location. It was in the middle of nowhere and obviously a small amusement park at some point. There was a lake nearby and, after staring for a few seconds, you turned to Sam and Dean in the front. “I’ll just stay here.”

“No, you’re coming with us.” Dean waved, indicating you should get out.

“Why?”

“You ask that a lot.”

“So do you.”

“Because we said so.” Sam retorted.

You glared at him.

Dean sighed and turned around. "Why don’t you wanna go in?”

“Guardians. Elementals.” You stared out of the window. "I try to stay out of their way.”

“Is there a reason?”

“Very few things scare me. In fact, probably two things scare me. Elementals are one of them.”

From your side, you heard Castiel’s voice. He finally decided to join the group and give his input. "No one has ever seen an elemental.” His voice was skeptical and grinding on your nerves.

“I’ve always been able to see them.” You turned to look at him. “It’s not as if they live on this plane.”

“Lots of things don’t live on this plane, but there’s more evidence of them, than there are of elementals.”

You got into his face. “Can you see me?” You asked him, aggravated, then sat back.

“You said you didn’t know what you are.” Sam pointed out.

“Not for sure. I wasn’t going to tell you, in case it turned out I was wrong. I don’t need more reasons for you to distrust me.”

Sam rubbed his temples. “Alright, so what’s a Guardian?”

“It’s a type of elemental. It can be any number of things. Look like anything. Some can make you do anything.” You looked at Dean. “Crack open a book and read. I hear you have a lot of them.”

“Right now, you’re the only thing we got.”

“I don’t know everything, obviously.” She gestured to herself, then took a book out of her bag. “My notes aren’t great. I did find a clue once, but it only led to more questions. Elementals: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, sometimes Spirit, first generation.”

“Of what?”

You held up a hand to shut Sam up. “Deities, spirits, magical beings… Most notably, fairies.”

Dean’s hand gripped his steering wheel as if he were getting ready to drive away.

“Basically, just think of elementals as Pokemon. The specific type of elemental is a species of Pokemon, whatever comes after is the evolution of that species.”

“Thank you. For putting that so simply.” Dean looked at his brother, anxiously. “Sam?”

Sam quickly tried to take the attention off of Dean. “Uh, So… What type of elemental is a guardian?”

“Usually Earth.”

“I think I’ve changed my mind. I would really like to leave now.” Dean’s voice quivered.

You glanced at him. “What’s wrong? I thought this is your job and it’s the most important job in the world.”

“Wrong. Service workers have the most important jobs.”

“Is hunting not considered a service?”

“Got me there.”

Castiel, to your surprise, was quiet for what felt like too long. “What’s their purpose?” He asked.

“This one, specifically? If you go in there, you’ll probably feel an intense urge to leave. Guardians keep people safe and protect certain areas.”

“They do that by making you leave?”

“Yeah, but not just leave. They can make people aggressive toward each other or themselves.”

Sam looked forward. “Are you saying they can make you hurt yourself?” 

“It’s their last resort but yes. They can use your worst memories against you.” You leaned forward. “You don’t have any of those do you?” Grinning, you sat back and looked out the window again.

“Why wouldn’t you say something sooner, Y/N?” Chiming in, Castiel felt the need to inquire.

“Didn’t know exactly where we were going or that one was here.”

Sam took a deep breath. “Okay. You’re going to tell us everything you know when this is over. For now, tell us about this one.”

“Their first priority is the location, not humans.”

“Is this the real reason people think it’s just ghosts here?”

“Probably.”

“Why wouldn’t Cas have been affected?”

“He’s not human. There’s no reason to be worried about him.”

“I’m right here.”

"Doesn’t mean they can’t.” You looked at Castiel defiantly. "You didn’t even know elementals are real.”

“I still don’t know they are.” After a pause, he continued, his frustration with you getting the best of him. “You didn’t know angels are real.”

“Really? You’re supposed to have, what, centuries of knowledge? Yet I’m the one who should know about everything that exists.”

“Actually, I’m eons older —.”

“I can tell.”

Castiel looked at Dean and Sam as if you just insulted him in the worst way, annoyed they didn’t say anything.

“You don’t know geological time periods?”

“Why would I need to know that?!”

“Shut up!” Dean turned back to the two of you. “Both of you. Out. Now.”

Castiel and you looked away from each other.

“It may have already started.”

“You’re coming with us, whether you like it or not. You’re the only one who can see this thing. Do you know how to kill it?”

You laughed. “No! In asking for your help, did I completely give up my rights?”

“Pretty much.”

You angrily exited the Impala, followed by Castiel, who went in the opposite direction.

“How the hell are we gonna do this?” Sam nearly yelled at his brother, who shrugged. “You better figure it out.”

“You figure it out!” Dean tried to relax.

“We’re already about to be at each other’s throats.”

“Just remember that. It wants us pissed off. Let’s try not to.”

Sam’s reply was dripping in sarcasm. “Great plan.” He got out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr  
> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


	5. *** Goblin ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's understandable.

You leaned against a tree. Sam walked over to you.

“Hey, it’ll be fine. You have three other people to help. You said yourself that you could easily take care of us if you wanted.”

“You’re humans.”

“I’m sure everything will go fine.”

“How? No one knows how to kill it or get rid of it. Even if this is your job, you’re being really stupid by running in there without a plan. Why do you want to kill it, anyway?”

“We have to try something. It’s been hurting people. I have a good feeling about you.”

You put all of your weight on your right leg and crossed your arms. You turned to leave.

“Hey, wait.” He felt through his jacket as you turned around. He took out a knife and handed it to you.

“A gift!“ You took the knife and then took a few steps closer to Sam. “That’s so sweet.” You grazed his cheek before suddenly giving him a hard pat on the face and walking off.

“Ow! Hey!”

“This was already mine!”

Castiel joined Dean. “Are we really going to trust her with this?”

“Why not?” Dean shifted his weight and looked Castiel up and down. “You’re scared of her.”

“I am not scared of her. Her knowledge makes me nervous. What made you want to drag her along?”

“I saw some things… When she did that thing with her hands.” Dean groaned at Castiel's stare, “What were we supposed to do? Tie her up and leave her in the motel room?”

“As much as I don’t want to say this,” Castiel paused. “Y/N’s right. We don’t really know how to kill this thing. Of course, that’s if it’s even real.”

“Sam’s the one who made this decision, to be honest.”

“Why would he want to bring her?”

“He got a call from Patience.”

“She’s sent us up here.”

Dean turned to Castiel. “I’m pretty sure she wanted us to find Y/N, and what Patience told him proves that what I saw was real.”

“What’s that?”

“She’s gonna kill it.“ Castiel frowned at him, so he continued, “I don’t know how, but she’ll do it. She just needs to concentrate and give in to whatever powers she has.”

“So essentially, we are exploiting her.” Castiel’s patience was growing thin. “Dean, I may not like her very much, but I don’t agree with this. We don’t know what her powers can do.”

“If we survive today, maybe you should get to know her while we try to help. You’ve done it before and you usually end up liking the person.”

Castiel watched Y/N as she surveyed the area. “Her problems could become our problems.”

“Always do.” Dean finished loading his shotgun. “Where did you go earlier?”

Sam interrupted before Castiel could answer. He grabbed another gun from the trunk. Dean looked over at him. “Where’s Y/N?”

“I don’t know. Didn’t follow her after she slapped me.”

Castiel looked at Dean and gestures at Sam as if to say, "See?”

Dean checked Sam’s face. “Relax. It’s not even red. She came to us. She’s the one who needs help, and Patience agrees, so why are we still arguing about it?”

Sam snickered, “You just want to get laid.”

“No. But I already would have if you could wait long enough before barging in.”

There was a loud crash, and they all looked at what was a small concession stand in a pile of rubble. You were standing there looking embarrassed.

“Sorry,” you yelled.

“Great,” Sam mumbled. “The one who’s afraid of a guardian will probably be the reason it gets angry.”

“All these buildings and rides are close to falling apart on their own. It was probably an accident.” Dean put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Just in case, I want you to stay with her.”

“Why me?”

“Because she and Cass were at each other before we even left the car. I think it’s safest for you to go with her.”

“Not you? You seem to be the only one not as affected by this thing, or her.”

“Well, I also think it’s funny.” Dean smiled at his brother.

When the group split up, Sam and you entered a horror ride. 

“After you.”

You rolled your eyes and walked further in. Sam waited until it seemed like nothing would happen.

“What’s your problem, anyway?”

“I thought you said it was this place.”

“No, you and Castiel have both been annoyed ever since I decided to connect with Dean.”

“You decided to connect?” Sam asked you, almost sounding disgusted.

“When we zoned out for two hours. Are he and Castiel, or were they…”

“What?”

“Together?”

“What? No!” Sam actually had a moment where he tilted his head as he thought, then shook the thought. “No.”

“Really? Seems as if you may be the type of sibling who would be protective of his brother’s heart.”

“He doesn’t need help with that.”

“You are touchy when it comes to your brother. I guess all the stories must be true. You’re protective of each other.”

You stopped. Sam sighed and continued forward, “You popped into our lives, asking for help. I don’t know why you have to be difficult. All you’ve done so far is argue and do whatever it is you did to Dean.”

“It was harmless. Like when tired people become delirious. It wore off.”

Realizing he was genuinely worried, you paused as he continued forward. "Sorry.” The words left your mouth with a stubbornness. “I know I’m unpleasant. It’s not entirely an accident, but I’ve been at it for so long, I’ve forgotten how to not be this way.”  
Sam turned to look at you and furrowed his brow.  
“Why start?”

“Surprisingly, people don’t enjoy being around a pain in the ass. It keeps everyone from getting attached and making stupid decisions. Usually keeps me from revealing too much about myself.”

“Why?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Lonely way to live.”

You shrugged, "I guess.”

Sam turned back around and continued walking. You looked behind you, then continued forward. You walked close to one of the old animatronics and inspected it, wiping off some dust.

Sam sighed. “I don’t think there’s anything in here.”

You knocked the animatronic over and triggered an enormous clown face to fall on the tracks, causing Sam to jump back and gasp. You looked over at him, all panicked, and smiled. "Scared, yet?” You felt something tug at your jeans, but when you looked down, there was nothing there. Your eyes widened in horror. “Sam?”  
When he looked over at you, he saw something wrapping around your waist.

“Bounty?”

“What?” Sam asked. You were suddenly pulled back, your entire body disappeared into the dark. “Y/N!”

Dean marched to the Impala and opened the trunk, grabbing a different gun this time. “What did she say before it took her?”

“Bounty.”

“That could be anything. Did you see which direction it took her?”

“I think I have an idea.” They heard the low timber of Castiel’s voice. He was covered in dirt.

“What happened to you?”

“I sort of…fell. Into the ground.”

“Elaborate?”

“I may have caused the collapse of a tunnel. Luckily, it’s not the only one I found.”

“Please don’t tell me this has something to do with ghouls.” Dean begged.

“No, it’s not ghouls,” Cas grumbled. “I did find this.” He held up an obsidian blade.

Sam took it and looked it over. “It looks like a bloodletting blade. These were used in rituals, but not around here.”

“So what are we dealing with?”

“I don’t know. These were used by people, not monsters.”

You found yourself in a cavern. You heard scurrying around you and leaned back against the wall. “Hello?”

The three men stood in front of a cave.

“Guess this is the front,” Dean said.

Sam looked at the blade. “I’ll go in, a different way.” He parted from the others and made his way into the attraction. After searching about ten minutes, he found an opening big enough to fit through. “Y/N? Are you down there?”

  
“Sam!” You ran to the sound of his voice and looked up. You reached for each other, but something flew through the air and hit your arm. It pierced your skin, causing you to pull your arm away. You pulled it out. It was a needle that almost looked like it came from a cactus. You looked around and quickly turned back to Sam.

“You have to go back.”

“What is it?”

“Goblin.”

“A goblin?”

“It’s not small.”

“Y/N, I can’t leave you here.” 

You were pulled back as an arm reached around your neck. Sam jumped in and followed the direction you were taken. He stopped when he saw the goblin and realized it was much bigger than he expected. Nearly 6 feet tall with long limbs. It pointed a weapon at him.

“What is it you want?”

“Bounty.”

“Which is?”

“Nothing you can provide.” The goblin pulled back as Sam walked closer. “She will be the new mother.”

You released an unexpected laugh. “That’s a good one. I think you’re confused.”

“Do you want her to be the mother of your children?”

“Doing that would mean breaking a truce. I want to go back home and you cannot release me.”

“I still think you have the wrong person.”

The Goblin shook his head at you. “I don’t.”

“What does she have to do with what’s been going on here?”

“If I don’t bring her to him, someone will. Maybe you.”

“Sounds like the opposite of our job.”

You felt around for your knife, which you had stashed in your jeans. “Are you the guardian? How long have you been stuck here?”

“A very long time. I may have been a little too ambitious by taking this area.”

“Who are you supposed to take me to?”

“Your god.”

“I don’t have a god.”

“You will.”

You managed to pull your knife out. “Will I?” You stabbed the goblin in the leg. It released your neck and pushed you down. Sam rushed the goblin, taking your knife and stabbing it in the stomach. It only got angrier and pushed Sam against the side of the dirt cave. Balling its hand into a fist, it pulled roots from the wall. The roots wrapped around Sam’s wrists and legs, then around his chest.

“Y/N! Get out of here!”

You desperately searched for water, but couldn’t find any. The cave was much drier than it should have been. You heard Dean yelling for Sam and tried to run out, but your way was blocked. You were pulled to the ground and held there.

“You can’t go.”

“Why does anyone want me?!”

“Because of what you can do.”

The goblin turned his attention back to Sam who was struggling against the roots. He pulled out an obsidian blade and walked toward Sam. Just as the goblin was about to stab Sam, you got to your feet and pulled at the goblin, but it crumbled to dust.

Confused, he looked up to see you standing there. Dust fell from your hand. You were just as surprised at he was.

“That’s new,” you said, trying to sound calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr  
> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


	6. *** End of "Episode One" ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's pretty bare. I'm sorry.  
> Check bottom for a link to the alt/extra scene(s) with smut.

Castiel entered a dilapidated house. He neared ridiculous, lavish office chair, which turned to reveal Crowley.

“What is that?” Castiel questioned.

“A chair. Forgive me for wanting something higher-end than dirt to sit on.”

“Sam invited you to the bunker.”

“I really would rather stay here.”

“In the nicest piece of furniture you own.” Castiel looked around. “Doing what?”

“Avoiding my mother.” Crowley stood and walked to Castiel. “Did you bring me the monster part I asked for?”

Castiel handed a vial to him.

“More dust?”

“There wasn’t anything left.”

Crowley smiled and put the vial in his coat pocket. “What is it you want me to do?”

“I need information on something I didn’t think was real.”

“Which one of those idiots has the issue this time?”

“It’s someone new.”

“Again?” Crowley questioned. “What’s this one’s name?”

“Y/N.”

Crowley wrote down your name and waited. When Castiel said nothing else, Crowley looked up at him, expectantly.

“Her whole name.”

“I don’t know.”

“What’s the point of you coming to me for in-depth information when you don’t even have the basics?”

“I can tell you a few things I know about her.”

“That’s slightly better.” Crowley waited a moment before he asked a stupid question. “Could I have a piece of her?”

“No!” Castiel yelled at him in frustration.

Crowley threw his hands up. “Alright.”

“What do you need with monster parts, anyway?”

Crowley huffed, “That would be none of your business at this point. No need to get all hot and bothered.” He looked Castiel up and down. “Any more than you already are.”

Castiel frowned at him.

“Fine. It’s a challenge.” Crowley admitted. “It’s not as if I’ve got a lot to do these days. So, what can you tell me about her?”

“She eats a lot of sugar, heals herself, shares visions with people…”

“Sure she’s not a trickster? Or another angel?”

Castiel looked around the room as if he’d broken something.

Crowley sat back down. “Why are you pouting?”

“She can hear angels.”

“That’s bad because…?”

“It’s my fault.”

“Interesting.”

“It’s dangerous.” Castiel strode to him. “If they find out, they will probably find her and kill her. They’re still overly cautious.”

“Three days ago, they mistook a human for a demon. I’ll never fulfill my mother’s quota if they keep killing them before they become demons.”

“I think that’s the point, Crowley. Why are you working for your mother, anyway?”

“There are things I learned from my mother. One of those things was to work with those high on the ladder.”

“But she’s your mother. Is that not enough?”

“She’s Queen of Hell. Can’t play favorites.” After saying this, he quickly decided to change the subject. “I’m assuming your new teammate is human?”

“She looks human. Even her reflection looks human. She thinks she’s an elemental.”

Crowley leaned forward. “That is something I can work with. Why didn’t you think they were real?”

“Never heard of anyone seeing one before.”

“You had no idea?”

“No. She hears these voices. When I listened in on them, I couldn’t understand them, but she said they’re trying to get her to join them. Whatever that means.”

“It means you may not have a lot of time left.”

It was finally daylight. Inside the diner restroom, you walked out of a stall and washed your hands. The tip of your tongue grazed over your teeth. Something was off about the way they felt. You glanced at them in the mirror, then did a double take. Panicked, you looked at your teeth closer. You had longer canines than usual and ran your fingers across one. "What the fuck?” Another person walked in, so you closed your mouth and left in a hurry. Looking extra tired, you sat down at the table. Dean and Sam were waiting for their food. There was silence for a bit while you tried to think of a way to tell them about your sudden change. “I’m —” Unsure how to continue, you changed her train of thought. “I usually have a bad temperament, but I apologize for the way I’ve been in the past seven hours.”

You waited while Dean stared at you. Sam cleared his throat. “Um… It’s okay. I’m pretty sure it wasn’t your fault.”

“What do you mean?”

“That goblin said that he took on this area, not just the park. For all we know, his influence could have spanned from one end of the county to the other.”

You smiled as the waiter sat down your plates. “Thank you.” As the waiter walked away, you looked at the plate sitting in front of you. It was full of bacon, sausage, and a steak. “What is,” you waved your hand over your plate, “this?”

Dean smiled at you, “Breakfast.”

“No, this is a slaughterhouse. I said anything but meat.”

“I told you.” Sam was eating egg whites with spinach.

“You should eat something that’s not pure sugar. You don’t look so great.”

“Well, meat makes me sick. So, unless you want Cheap Thrills out there,” you pointed your thumb toward the parking lot, “to need a major cleanup, please don’t offer to get me breakfast, then get the opposite of what I asked for.” You didn’t sound pissed off, but you weren’t amused, either.

Sam giggled at your remark that picked on Dean for a moment.

Dean pointed his fork at you. “Hey, Baby is not cheap!”

You smiled, “You need to expand your choice of music a bit.”

Castiel arrived to the table. Dean put the slices of bacon on his plate. “Can I talk to you two?”

Sam and Dean followed Castiel away from the table. You took the opportunity to grab a bottle of syrup from the table next to yours.”

Sam stopped right outside the door. “What’s up?”

“If she is an elemental, she’s a rare one. No one has seen one in hundreds of years. Everyone believed they died out due to an inability to reproduce with their own species. So they began breeding with just about anything they could.”

Dean crossed his arms, “Like what?”

“Gods, monsters, humans... It’s only through coercion that the full powers of hybrids are realized.”

“That would make sense. She said they’ve been pushing her since she was a teenager and it’s only gotten worse.”

“Turns out, if offspring were considered powerful enough to survive the process, they can be forced to change. It could take years, but there’s no account of it taking longer than 7 years. I may not be an expert in human aging, but I’m pretty sure she’s older than twenty-two.”

“Okay. What about the voices?”

“I wrote down how it sounded, but given I don’t know of any elemental language, I’d say it’s a stretch to believe my end will come up with anything.”

“What do we do right now?” Sam inquired.

“We do our job, Sammy”

“Dean, she said she’s not a hunter. Patience doesn’t have any more information, and we’re lucky she had anything to tell us this time.”

While the brothers argued, Castiel’s attention was drawn to the table where he saw you pushing around the meat with a fork. “What’s that?”

Dean turned to look. “She’s upset that I ordered her food instead of a…” He saw you pouring the syrup onto your plate. “Bottle of syrup.”

“Is it meat?”

You picked up a slice of bacon. Dean looked back to Castiel. “You want some?”

“Dean! You can’t let her eat meat!”

“Why not?”

“It make her sick and cause her to change a lot quicker!”

You were thinking about biting into the slice of bacon dripping with syrup, when someone reached out for it. You looked over to see Castiel pull it from your fingers and set it down. You looked into his eyes and, for the first time since you met him, you actually noticed there was concern.

**[Strong Tongue and Slender Fingers PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6LRVKse45P8ZPsYvUFiHl8?si=N6R1E7n_T9Culo6lw-JUkA) **

**[Alt SMUT for Strong Tongue and Slender Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675523/chapters/57150475#workskin) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr  
> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


End file.
